Tempest
by Minilopsided
Summary: AU. Prophecy does not happen. In order to protect Percy, he is sent to Alagaësia. So what happens when 11 years later two Riders are found, and not just one. Will the tide of the war be changed or will the Varden still be captured and killed? Up for adoption, review to adopt. bad writers block. May rewrite at some point!
1. Prologue

A massive black form stood out against the rising dawn sky. Its eyes were a deep blood red, chilling your body to the bone and paralyzing you in fear. The scales of the being were glimmering in the pale light, giving you the indication it was made of charring flames. Atop the twenty foot tall creature was a light tan saddle, the straps built-in to accommodate a rather large and strong man. No other would dare try approaching the dragon. Many over the years had said it was mad with power, like the Rider, but they could not be more wrong.

The Rider for the Dragon soon walked into the light, his back striking out in front of the sky, giving him a crazed appearance and manic gleam in his black eyes. A midnight color jacket stood atop his shoulders, bulkier than was necessary due to the contents. He wore boots made of thin steel, clinking on the ground.

The man smiled, knowing no one would try anything, at least not tonight. If they did, they would have to face the wrath of his dragon. He was a creature who had never failed him.

Reaching out his conscience, the man felt the minds of thousands of dragons whose bodies had long since demised. Only one of the majestic immortals was left. Shruikan, the beast behind him, glowered into the sky, wanting to be free.

_Master, I sense the presence of an egg. It is choosing its Partner-In-Heart, or perhaps has chosen. We must act fast, before they join the Rebellions._ Shruikan said the word like the very thought was disgusting. The man grimaced in reply. The thought of those people with allegiance to the Varden put a sour taste in his mouth. They were trying, and failing, to dethrone him. He needed to squash their hopes, make sure they never tried again. What Galbatorix needed was a rider of his own; one who would follow his ways without question. Maybe it was time to bring Murtagh, the hidden son of Morzan, in to test the one of the last eggs.

_Is it the female the Varden stole from us, or else one of my own?_ The immortal man thought back to Shruikan. He was suddenly curious. If it was his, he needn't worry. But luck was not on his side for this egg.

A second later, the dragon merely mentally shook his head while at the same time replied to the 'Mad King'. _It is the Varden's. Though the egg you have kept hidden all these years is sending its mind out. I think it may have found its Rider. I will speak to it and see what I can find out. _

This news made the King smile. _You will not try, you will do; but yes, talk to the egg this morning. Later, I need you to bring me the Rider. We need him on our side for this war. The Varden now has theirs. If this works, we will not need to go after him. Ours will be much stronger and better trained than what the elves and magicians can do. The Dragons of old will help with that._

_Now, I must head back inside before the servants try to run __**again**_. And with that, the Mad King went inside the manor, leaving Shruikan to his thoughts. He just started at the sky, watching the stars twinkling into darkness. Unlike most thought, Shruikan did not like where he was. But having the King know his true name, and being mentally connected to him, it was hard not to listen.

The dragon sighed and decided to head to the silver egg. The sooner he talked to it, the sooner he would have the Rider. He slowly padded into the holding room in the Dragon Sheds. It was the only place he could keep an eye on the eggs ever since the Varden had stolen the pretty blue one.

Shruikan carefully pushed open the large doors with his long muzzle. They towered over him, even though he was twenty feet tall. This was mainly because Dragons never stopped growing, so the doors needed to be big, very big. The Shed was made for beasts the size of twenty manors at most. Most did not live that long, though, especially with the King killing so many.

Looking into a corner, Shruikan found the object he was looking for. It was smaller than most, and unlike any from before, pale silver in color. Shruikan reached his strong mind toward the female inside, prepared to break down the barriers that protected it. It could not be that strong.

But the Dragon was surprised, and was suddenly brought to himself, because not one, but two minds shielded the female. He could feel the presence of a male hidden in the female's mind. From the way his mind felt, the man was also human. Was this her Rider? It had to be, who else could it be? But then, what was going on? How could he know she was his dragon if she had not yet hatched?

Gradually, the elder dragon slowly advanced on the egg, his mind going even slower. He did not want to make them put the shields up more. Knocking on the force fields carefully, Shruikan gently sent the message that he wanted to talk to the female. Shruikan could feel them quietly conversing before a few barriers were lowered, allowing him to say what he needed.

_What do you want, Shruikan?_ A strong and defiant male voice asked the dragon, giving an air of impatience. The boy sounded young, no more than twelve! Was her Rider really this juvenile? _We don't have all day! What do you want?!_ Now the boy was almost yelling with edginess at talking to the elder dragon. He was protective of the egg! Shruikan realized. It was an object he had not yet met, so why? How long had they known of each other? _We can hear your questions, Shruikan. They are not hidden. Now, either get out or ask your real questions. We will answer what we deem fit._ This boy was very defiant. The Mad King would be glad to have him in his ranks.

After the child brought him back to the present, yet again, by yelling, Shruikan decided to actually ask the questions. _I was told to ask the Female if she had found her Rider. If she had I was supposed to ask where he is. She is needed to hatch. It seems she has found you, am I correct?_

_Yes_, the boy replied, his voice quietly shrinking, filled with love for the being.

_Now the only question the King has is where you are._ He said, ignoring the feeling in the boy's word. There was no such need for small talk. The dragon waited a minute for the boy to reply, but when he did not, delved a little deeper. He tried not to be noticed, and his wish was granted.

The boy seemed to be deep in thought, talking to the female. For a moment, the two of them were pondering how much to say. It appeared he was the mouth for the female. Why did not she say anything, could she not think? It was then that the boy spoke, his voice filled with venom. _River can speak, just not to the likes of you! I refuse to let her! Now, she found me when my family passed through the city. After she had told me I was her Rider, I managed to convince my folks to stay. We will be here until she hatches, which is whenever the King finds me, or I find her. Now, anymore questions? I am growing ever more impatient!_

_ No, not yet. I will inform the King of your arrival and we will bring you here at sun high today. The King is in need of a new Rider in the Ranks, and you will be perfect._ With that Shruikan left River's mind. But just before he had fully receded, the dragon heard the boy whisper.

_ I never said I would be on his side. Anyway, we leave at Dawn in two days then. Everything is ready, my parents are prepared. We are not going to let them forget us, ever._ His voice was softer, talking to just the dragon. It was then that the Dragon heard a low chuckle come from the Female as he relayed the plans to her, blocking him out again. Shruikan finished recoiling out of their combined minds. This pair was going to be insane if either died. They were as close as most after years, and that was before she even hatched. He grimaced; thinking of the state of the King was in when Shruikan had first hatched. It took years before the King was as sane as he is now. And it was not much better than it was...

**A.N. **

** Words Total: 1,765**

** Words A.N: 270**

** Words Chapter: 1,495**

**Yay! The prologue is done. Not my best, but I hope you all liked it. If there are any questions, I would be happy to answer them next chapter. A long as they do not give much away. Anyone know who the boy is? I would tell you his fatal flaw, but that will give too much away. **

** Anyone have comments, just review. I can't accept PMs yet. I hope you like it. I will also have a HP story posted soon, maybe PJO also, so be sure to check it out. **

** Is there any betas? I am in need of one at the moment. My writing is terrible. Just review and I will go through the people and chose. **

** Anyone know ways I can torture Percy? Not really, just funny ways to embarrass him, you know, help him live up to his Seaweed Brain of a way. He is the Main character; that is another clue. I will include Annabeth in later Chapters. But this is AU. So Percy will not be in the prophecy in NY.**

** Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review. Critique is welcome, just no flames. For everything you tell me wrong, besides grammar and misspelled words, please also tell me one or two good things. I will update in a few days, as I don't get to the library that often. It will likely be Monday through Friday. Saturdays, we are busy and Sunday and Monday it is closed.**

**PS. I hope it made sense. More will be explained in the next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter One

The sun was beating down on Percy as he wended his way through the large city. His raven black hair made the sweat of the day ten times worse, but Percy did not mind. Not today, at least. His bright sea green eyes shone in the sun's rhythmic glare, telling the world he was excited for the day to come. And he had good reason. Today, the King and his men would take him to his Dragon.

Even though the poor egg had not hatched, Percy still knew it was his, ever since he and his mother entered the Capital.

As soon as they had walked through the walls, Percy had felt a mind entering and searching his own. Sally Jackson had taught him from a young age about how to protect it. But this mind did not feel opposing or dangerous. It felt just like a part of him.

It had been a few minutes before the being spoke. Her voice was quiet and reserved. _Who are you?_ _I have never felt a mind in this City like yours. _

At first, Percy did not know how to respond, but then decided on what to reply. _My name is Percy. I have no last name as I never knew my father. My mother and I are just passing through to get supplies. We will only be in town for a few days. _

They talked for the longest time, but it was not untilafter River had told him what he was that Percy became protective of her. She was his responsibility now, and his alone. Wherever Percy went, he helped keep the shields up to protect her mind. He did not want monsters like Shruikan disrupting her more than they had. They were what caused her to be so quiet and shy; they had broken the last of the known dragons.

When Percy had first felt the mind of the elder Dragon, he immediately felt it recoil. That was what made Percy smirk as he knew that he now had one over the large, black beast. It was not until Shruikan had said he only wanted to ask River a few questions that he lowered two or three of the outer barriers; just enough for them to communicate as he did not trust him that much; but the beast was the King's Dragon, so he had almost no choice.

It was funny at first. The Dragon had completely forgotten his thoughts could be heard by the two of them. Shruikan's mind was very interesting. After the first few times of the Dragon forgetting, though, Percy had started to get impatient. Soon he was almost yelling. His ADHD was acting up. His mom had told him what he had, but the no one knew what it was. This had always confused him, how would his mom know when no one else did.

Percy had never trusted the King or his Dragon. The people of the Surda and the Varden had always said the pair was foolish, thinking they would give up. It never happened, and with each passing year, the King got crazier with power. This was why all Percy wanted was to get his Dragon and get out of there back to his home. It would be a few days ride to the mountains, but the Dragon at such a young age would be easy to hide.

It was not until Percy walked into someone, knocking them both to the ground that he was brought back to the present. 'The stranger, dressed in battered clothes, excluded a calm, assured air. In his hands was a bow, at his side a long hand-and-a-half sword. A white horn bound with silver fittings lay in his lap, and the hilt of a dagger protruded from his boot. His serious face and fierce eyes were framed by locks of brown hair. He appeared to be' (Paolini, 267) five or six years older than Percy, and about a foot taller.

Percy knew this face. It was Murtagh, the son of Morzan. He lived with the King, and many say he was quite mad, too. Of course, Percy only knew this because the Varden talked of him a lot, and it was never good. He grimaced as he helped the elder man to his feet. This was one person who he did not want to see on his perfect day, except perhaps if he was the man sent to fetch him.

"Are you the man the King sent to find me? I am the Rider of the Dragon," Murtagh jumped when he heard this, and surprise lit his face. Just like Shruikan, Murtagh had not expected him to be so young. But almost as soon as the surprise had been there, it was gone.

"Yes. You are Percy, son of none, am I correct?" This last part was a question. Percy simply nodded, and quietly shook the man's hand. Then, without another word, the two of them started walking toward the castle, Murtagh in front. He was leading with Percy one foot behind, walking in stride even with his shorter legs, excitement clouding his features.

It took a short walk of about five minutes before the two reached the large, dark castle. The stone was a deep storm grey, with small splatters of any other color mixed in the stone. Four long watch towers stood at attention, guards posted every few feet along the perimeter, each watching from all directions, flags waving in their hands. It was the flag of Galbatorix, a deep black with a dim blood red Dragon head in the center. The words 'King Galbatorix' were written in both the native and the Ancient Languages under the image.

Murtagh walked up to the large wooden doors, and said a few words to the guard Percy could not hear. It turned out the guard had been waiting for them. He nodded and waved his hand into the air, creating a complex signal. After the first slight move, the doors started to swing open, leaving just enough room for Murtagh to squirm through. Percy just walked into the grounds, much smaller than the afore mentioned man.

And what Percy saw made his mouth pop open. I mean, don't get him wrong, he had been to the dwarf mountains and had seen their prize jewel, which was beautiful it's self. But even it was almost nothing compared to the Palace square. Flowers of every kind littered the ground, peaking through the steps leading to the open doors. Pebbles of reds and yellows, blues and greens also covered the floor below. Most were creating steps and paths through the green covered undergrowth. Some of the rocks were even see-through, which had never been seen before by the young child.

Percy looked ahead to see a large Shed in front. The doors were sung open, showing their height and weight even more, as each needed ten or twenty men to move. Halfway inside the worn hut was Shruikan, his black hide glimmering in the sunlight. The dragon was a good twenty or thirty feet tall, but even he did not compare to the height of the doors. Next to the beast was the King, coming to greet Percy, and watch as his egg was hatched.

The King gestured inside and Percy followed after. They walked about halfway through the one room shack when the King led Percy to a smaller room, the door protected by five guards. After seeing the men stride through, the men moved aside to let Percy, Murtagh, and the King into the space.

The inside was pitch-black until the King mumbled one word in the Ancient Language which Percy under stood. He had said fire. The small blaze was just enough light for Percy to see what was going on. Hidden in one corner of the large room was a nest. Inside it, concealed from view was an egg. The color was a beautiful silver blue, with speckles a little lighter in some spots. Even with just the firelight, the egg was sparkling different shades of pale blue and light silver.

Percy stayed where he was; his gaze was fixed upon the unmoving object so long Murtagh had to gently push him forward, gesturing for him to touch the egg. Percy obliged and as soon as his finger grazed it, an earsplitting CRACK was heard throughout the hall. Small pieces of egg gently fell away until none remained.

Sitting in the mess of her once cover, was River. She just stood up on four legs, and sat there, her gaze meeting Percy's. Her eyes were brightly glittering with intelligence.

"Now, you must touch her, Percy. She must be bonded to you before you are a full Rider," The words themselves came from Murtagh as Galbatorix was just sitting there, apparently deep in thought. Percy listened to the words of the bright young adult. Both he and River started forward, meeting in the middle. She then sat on her hind legs, holding her head higher than she had before. This had been what they were waiting for.

Percy bent down, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to do her part. As soon as River touched him, Percy was thrown into pain worse than he had been in before. It started at his hand and spread throughout his body, making it so he could barely speak.

But through the pain, Percy felt a new sense of power that had not been there before. He suddenly knew and understood words he had heard people speak throughout the towns they had passed, and things he had seen happen suddenly made more sense.

But there was now something he did not understand. He flashed back to when he was a year old. His mother was standing there, holding him, looking up at twelve being of immense size, towering over her. The one she was looking at looked like Percy, his bright green eyes twinkling even though he was not smiling. His gaze was locked on his mother's. Even Percy could tell he was in love.

Suddenly the man next to the one Sally was looking at spoke. He, too, had black hair, but his eyes were electric blue. "We must send him! There he will not become the child of the prophecy, and we must do all we can to stop it!" He pounded the bolt in his hand to help bring his message clearer.

Five others, including the one next to him shook their heads. "Zeus, we cannot fight a prophecy. It will happen the way it was meant to. But if we must, I will allow you to send him, as long as you send Sally as well. I do not want them to be separated."

Zeus nodded at the man's words. "Very well, then, all in favor of sending the boy and his mother?" At this all but two raised their hand. Only a woman with bright grey eyes and curly blonde hair, and a man with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes (Athena and Apollo) did not. Zeus nodded his head. "Now is the matter of where to send them. We could do Hecate's pet world or Hera's. All in favor of Hecate's." At this no one raised their hands.

"Father, that is still in our world. It will not stop the prophecy. It must be Hera's, though I do not like that idea anymore," A man with short blonde hair spoke this time. (Apollo) "I'd rather like to have a nephew."

Zeus shook his head as a bright golden light enveloped Percy and Sally, sending them to where they live now.

Percy awoke with a start, jumping out of his bed. He looked around and realized he was back at home, well, where they were staying, at least. Next to him was the Dragon, River. Her bright black eyes started up at him, almost seeing through all his secrets. _How long was I out?_ Percy asked her, hoping it had not been that long. He was hungry.

_ A couple hours. It is dark now. You passed out when I was marking you, giving you the powers you need. I saw what you saw, by the way. Was that woman holding you your mother? _

Percy nodded, looking around again. He saw some food lying on the bedside table, and grabbed it, gulfing it down. After it was gone, he stood up, stretching. _Need to tell Mom I'm up. Wanna officially meet her?_ River shook her head, signally yes, and followed him out the door, almost jogging.

_Yes, and hungry, too. _While walking out of the room, Percy could hear her start to hum; singing to herself songs Percy had learned when he was little from his mother.

The pair walked out the door, to find Sally working in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom! I'm up!" Percy told her, sitting on one of the two stools. Sally jumped when she heard Percy behind her. _"_Anything for River to eat?" Percy asked grinning madly.

Sally nodded and grabbed meat from the counter behind her. "The King brought this for you when they took you back here. It should be a few weeks worth. We need to leave soon. In a few hours. I already packed your clothes." Sally added quietly, her voice becoming a whisper. "Also, Murtagh offered to come with us, for extra protection. He has wanted to leave for years anyway. He should be here soon. He also swore in the Ancient Language not to tell." Percy nodded. He had grown up learning the Language, what with the magicians serving the Varden.

There was a knock on the door. Percy told River to hide; he did not want everyone to know he was a Rider yet. Just as he reached the door, it swung open, showing Murtagh's smiling face. His dark eyes glowered at Percy, who just ignored it. "Almost time to go. You are just in time." Percy told him, swinging it open wider. Murtagh strode in, pausing only to say hello to Sally.

**AN. This may be one of the longest chapters I will write. Maybe to make it longer, I will add the next two chaps together. **

** Anywho, tell me what you think. I just wanted to add this chapter because of all the views I've gotten: almost 100! But only four reviews. This made me a little sad, but I did better than I thought. So, please tell me how to do better. I will have my beta, JayneParker go over both chapters, and then repost them. Please tell us how to do better. **

** And don't forget to vote on my poll about which Demigods should come in. Or leave it in a review. The choices are Thaila, Nico, Bianca, Luke, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and other. You may chose up to four. Annabeth is already coming. So far, only one person has voted and it is one for Thaila and Nico each. I need at least two more. **

**Also, anyone have ideas for silly disclaimers? Anyone, anyone? *Crickets chirp***

** Oh, well. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I will try to post either in a few days, when I get five reviews, or a hundred views. So expect an update soon. I'm working on chapter three right now, but may end up adding it to two to help add length. So anyway, if anyone even reads these, also feel free to tell me. **

** See ya in a few days...**

**Minilopsided**


	3. Chapter 2

Dusk was quickly passing as the three figures made their way through the large wending streets. The only light was the faint glow of pale candles and torches, posted by the darkening mass of twists and turns. Stars twinkled in and out of existence as the colors and sun disappeared in the sky above.

Percy was chosen to lead the group of humans and Dragon, followed closely by his mother. Murtagh had elected to take the rear, able to fend off approaching guards. His bow was poised before him; loaded and ready to shoot at a moment's noticed.

Hidden deeply in the folds of Percy's brown leather pouch was River, her mind and presence blocked from prying wonderers. Her small, stout build and young age made her easier to protect than if she had been older. In the muted light, River's scales were a pale blue now, ever-changing in the radiance.

Percy and the others silently passed by the quiet houses and manors. It had been twenty minutes into the mission, and they had not been spotted. But Percy knew their luck might not hold out. He had the feeling they were being watched, except there was no one in sight other than the many guards posted the other direction. The King seemed to want to keep people out, not in. Once you were in, or going out, he did not seem to care.

_Are we almost there?_ River asked quietly; not wanting to ruin Percy's concentration of getting out of there fast and without detection, hopefully.

_Yes_, he answered back. Percy's voice was also reserved, though not annoyed. This was because he did not want to anger his best friend. He knew she did not like it in that bumpy ride. Percy slowed down, trying to make it as smooth as possible for the small creature.

As the trio went by the last dark alley, Murtagh quietly pulled them into the concealing darkness. Percy inhaled a breath of air before realizing it was Murtagh, and not someone else. He let it out. Murtagh then pulled out two curved daggers and a knife. He looked sadly at them before handing the daggers to Percy and the knife to his mother.

All Percy did for the next few minutes was stare at the faint glow coming off the daggers. He shared a mental picture with River, who also took in a breath in wonder. They were beautiful! The handles were a dark grey, the color of storm clouds. The jewels imbedded in the stone were a light turquoise in color, radiating heat.

The blades themselves were a different story, though. They were a deep black. A shade that was darker than the midnight sky. Just looking into the blade, Percy felt a pull toward it; as though it was pulling him in. Percy forced himself to glance away.

"Those were made for you by the King's smiths. Every Rider must have a weapon they can use; most do swords. But those will do for now. He also had that made for you," Murtagh told Sally, nodding at the pale gold and red knife resting in her hand. "Now, I have one more stop to make before I leave the city; hopefully for good. I will meet you about ten miles north. If you must, make the smallest fire you can. And please tell Tornac to wait by the walls. Could you also leave the Appie we found wondering around? I think I may need her." Percy nodded, and the last two turned to go.

"Wait; don't forget to keep your mind closed until you feel me; and remember, be careful who you trust." It was after that Murtagh said something in another language. Percy knew what he had said, though. 'I will not tell others of your escape." As soon as Sally and Percy gave a curt nod each, Murtagh turned and disappeared in the nothing.

Percy looked around. No guards or anyone in fact, were in sight. This was good. He crouched down, hand touching the ground. Percy also saw his mother prepare to run next to him. River slightly shifted in the pouch, getting in a more comfortable position, her muscles tensing in order to take more of the blows.

With another small nod at his mother, both took off at a run. Percy grinned as the breeze blew his short hair behind him. He had always loved running, feeling the cold wind cool him down. He could not wait to fly. He pounded his legs; attempting to be as quiet, fast, and smooth as he could.

It seemed to be working; at least River was not being tossed around like she was before. They were just outside the city walls now. So close! Percy longed to run faster, but he refused to leave his mother in the city be herself. She was not as athletic as he was, and so was having a hard time running the length she had; and the longer they sprinted, the slower she got.

Just when she was about to stop, Percy gave a faded whistle. It spread in all directions, rumbling in the distance. In the background, Percy could hear the hoof beats of three horses. Soon, he could even see them, as they rounded the last bend. The leader of the small herd was a stout dappled grey, no taller than sixteen hands. After seeing Percy, the stud cantered toward Sally. He gave a slight nicker of greeting, and stuffed his muzzle in her hand, after he slowed to stop of course.

Percy looked to the other two horses still running to catch up. He jerked his head to a shadow outside the gates, and the two responded. Slowly, they turned so instead of heading to Percy, they looked at the place he had motioned.

By the time Percy and Sally arrived, the three horses were there. Anyone looking on would have thought it was a strange group, if they knew of all the creatures located in it. A Dragon, three horses and two humans, were outside the gates, hidden in shadow, mentally talking. _What is your name_? Percy asked the horse. At first he neighed again, before crouching in a bow. Percy had found out horses did this when he was little, but it was only if he and/or his mother were alone.

_Uranium, lord. _Uranium supplied, standing on all fours again.

_Well, thank you, Uranium. You are ready to ride, I suppose. _The short horse nodded his head, then turned and faced Sally, allowing her to mount. She did attentively, and with much care.

By now, the other two horses had started wanting attention. An appaloosa stood closest to Percy, whinnying almost silently to get his attention. This one was the Appie that Murtagh had talked of. Her coat was made of pale shades of tan and grey. The splats on her rear had blended together, looking more like one than hundreds. This mare's name had turned out to be Luna after Percy asked.

Quietly, Percy told her what Murtagh had asked. She quickly replied that she would stay in the shadow until he arrived, and would tell Tornac to wait with her. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the last stud. This one was the tallest of the three, and was for him to ride. Just as the other two had done, he also bowed, though not as low as the others had. His coat glimmered in the light, showing off his sleek, black fur. His eyes were also bright and deep with pleasure. He was happy to give a ride to the son of the creator of horses.

This horse was BlackJack.

Percy speedily mounted BlackJack, and the five figures took off into the night. Soon Percy, Sally, and their mounts had disappeared into nothing past the horizon. After riding for four or five hours, the odd group decided to set up camp and wait until Murtagh arrived with whatever he had needed to go back for.

_This is gonna be one long adventure_. _But it will be worth it_. Percy told River.

She also agreed._ Very_, the Dragon supplied, hoping longingly of getting out of the pouch for the night, but that would depend on Murtagh's condition. _Very_.

_**Hello people! Here is another update. Hope it makes sense, and sorry if the chapter is too short. No one has really given me reason to write besides followers. Just so you know, I personally like reviews better than followers or favorites, but I will deal with any. If it does not make sense, review and tell me if it does not. **_

_** I will reply to answer in my ANs as my sister has the PM turned off. Please don't forget to vote on my pole, only one person has. You can vote up to four times. If I don't get three more voters then I will choose the demigods. I may even do an OC, don't know yet. That's why I want your opinion. Also, please review! I only got one for last chapter, and that made me sad. Thanks to Girl who was the only one to review, it made me so happy. **_

_** I would like three or four reviews until I update. That's not much compared to all the views I have gotten, like a hundred and fifty for each chapter**__. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Sally, Murtagh, or anyone else in this story. I will let you know if I do. **

_**Anywho, tell me if the ANs are too long, or if people even read these. So far, no one had told me they do. And thanks to those who favorite and followed, it does mean a lot to me. **_

_**Now to answer or ask reviews (You'll see):**_

_**Guest 1(you will know who you are): What do you mean you do not like the pairing? Are you not a fan of Percabeth, or did you think it was someone else? Not trying to be rude, just making sure. I am not a humongous Percabeth fan myself, but they are my favorite pairing. If you have another pairing I could do, let me know. Just no crossover pairing like Eragon and Annabeth. My sister hates those, besides a few good ones. My favorite crossover pairing is Nico/Luna. **_

_**Guest 2: Once you log in to review let me know so I know it is you. And thanks for the review.**_

_**To girl, , and el lobo, thank you for the reviews. What does el lobo mean anyway? I searched your message, and it says good start, right?**_

_**I will respond to the reviews for this chapter next. Remember, four or five reviews for next chapter. See ya next chapter, and let me know if I offended anyone. I hope I did not, and sorry for the long AN.**_

_**Anyway, Minilopsided out!**_

**AN. Words: 443**

**Chapter Words: 1,382 **

**Total Words: 1,825 **


	4. Chapter 3

Dawn was now approaching as Murtagh raced past the castle walls. He had a mission of his own after all, and was _not_ going to fail. Murtagh had promised himself long ago that he would protect the man who had practically raised him. He started panting, gasping for breath and knew imminently he would need to stop soon; but he had to go on! He just had to, Tornac was counting on him!

Murtagh had promised that he would collect the old man if he ever managed to escape. Last night, before he left for the outskirts of the city, Murtagh had sent a message telling Tornac to be ready at dawn. He had also told the man to meet him by the west gates as that was where fewer guards were posted. Now, Murtagh had to keep his end of the promise. Quickly, Murtagh peered over the edge of the city, making sure he was not seen.

The two horses, as requested, were posted in the shadow of the twenty foot wall. Murtagh's young colt, which had been named after the man who had given it to him, was standing in front of the pale appaloosa. She stood with her speckled rear toward the wall, waiting for the men to escape.

Quietly, Murtagh gave a faint whistle, only heard by the two sensitive equine. Their heads turned in his direction, awaiting commands. Tornac, and soon the filly, tottered in his direction. _They were both excited_, Murtagh noted to himself. _Maybe they just want to get away from the Mad King._ That was what he wanted to do!

As soon as Tornac reached Murtagh, the young man was poised in his saddle, bending down to place his feet in the stirrups. After he was ready, both man and horse turned as one toward the west gates. As an afterthought, though, Murtagh gripped the bridle of the filly, pulling her with him. Unlike Percy, he could not communicate with the horse.

This thought turned the teen's mind to the shy, yet defiant young man. He was loyal, almost to a fault. In these days, that was not good, especially with a man like the King was in power. But that also meant he would never betray his friends. That was the good part. Murtagh had grown with the King taking care of him as his father was never there. He had even explained about how his father had been killed by a man named Brom. Because of this, Murtagh liked the man. Morzan had been abusive and cruel. Murtagh had been pleased to know that he would not harm him anymore.

But Percy was different than anyone is Alagaësia. Even his name sounded wrong, like it was not from here. But Murtagh knew that was not possible. There was no way to travel between worlds. It was impossible. Then again, so was the idea that dragons and humans could live together and communicate. It was the same with horses. But Percy proved all theories around him wrong around every turn.

Everything about Percy seemed to be wrong. He just was not natural. But those thoughts did not stop Murtagh from believing in Percy. Truth seemed to radiate from him, like Murtagh had thought before; he was loyal to a fault. And that fault would most likely be the end of the world. Murtagh grinned as he thought of Percy letting the world end just because a friend was hurt. That would never happen. Everyone knew that some things took first before others. No, he would not let the world end for a friend, he couldn't...

By now, Murtagh had arrived at the west gates, still staying hidden in shadow. Just above him hiding under a platform by a nice looking house, was Tornac. His light grey hair fell in long waves, enclosing his eyes. They were a bright and deep shade of green, almost the vivid color of leaves. Tornac stood, watching Murtagh approach calmly, knowing that soon he would be out of that dreadful town and in the wild, where he belonged. Looking at the horse connected to the boy's hand, Tornac started. It was the horse that had run away all those years ago. Or else it was her filly. Just the graceful way that the girl moved, Tornac knew.

The filly saw the old man in shadows and nickered. She knew him almost as well as he knew her. The filly's mother had often told of the man who let her go, freed her from the pressure of the brooding stables. The filly was forever indebted to him because of this.

Murtagh grinned from the colt under him his hair falling in his eyes. Almost silently, apart from the plop, plop of the two sets of hooves, the trio walked toward Tornac. The two men were so ready to get out of this town, this city, this life. They had been beaten and threatened enough form the travelers who visited the town for living in the Castle with as much food as they could eat, while everyone else starved outside the walls of the Palace. It was not fair, and Murtagh knew and agreed with it. He did not deserve the life he had.

But now, all that is going to change. Now, he was free to live life as he pleased. Maybe, he would even go after the Ra'zac(s) that have been told to find the other Rider. It would be the fastest way to find him/her. Maybe Percy would even go with him, though Murtagh doubted his mother would let him. The boy was only twelve after all. Murtagh shook his head at the thought of Percy fighting side by side with him, each defeating all the monsters in their line of sight. But now the boy would have a weapon, and Murtagh could use the time to train him. He somehow doubted that the boy knew how to use a weapon.

Turning to face the man to the side of him, Murtagh leaned over to help Tornac into the saddle of the filly. She did not shy away like most did, but rather stood as still as she could, holding her breath and waiting for the time to go.

"Hello, good friend!" Tornac whispered with excitement in his voice, leaning over to talk with Murtagh. The man was always was optimistic. Mentally shaking his head, Murtagh replied to his greeting. _Since when did he use words like optimistic? Since never_, he reminded himself_, he never used words that those before, why should he start now?_

"Hello, back! How are you feeling? Are you up to a _very_ long journey?" Murtagh replied, trying, and failing mind you, to fill his voice with enough happiness to match the elder. But all he really wanted was to stress how long the journey would be. Murtagh's words did not deter the elder man, however. He just grinned in reply, and sat back in the saddle, closing his eyes in enjoyment. _Nothing was going to stop him, no sir-ee, they won't_. Murtagh again shook his head. He seemed to be doing this a lot.

"'m good, rested and well fed. The King's men in the castle sure do feed a man good, when asked that is. I was just dosing off 'bout an hour ago. Feel like a new man, now. We should head soon before we are spotted, or reported missing." Murtagh agreed, and the two men turned their horses to face the unknown.

It was one or two minutes later that they passed the outer shell of the wall. The gates themselves were about two minutes in width, so heavy and strong that is was Shruikan had to close and open them at the points that were needed. But somehow, they were still open, but Murtagh had no idea why. They weren't opened until about six, or seven in the morning. It was about four now. Murtagh knew this because the guards were changing, which they did every fourth hour. It was nice to know some things that would help them.

Murtagh knew they were almost free. All that was needed was for them to hide in shadows 'till the guards were turned away. At this point, they would have about four minutes to get out of sight, or at least shooting range. And they needed to go north. Murtagh and Tornac needed to time this perfectly. One false move, one of the smallest stumbles, and they would escape for nothing.

Because of this, Murtagh had told Percy and Sally that if he did not turn up in two days, no telling how long he would be once he had Tornac, that they were to go without him. He hopped they would listen, and not try to find him, but with Percy's 'Hero Complex', there was no telling what would happen.

Murtagh grinned when he pictured Percy, standing in the door way of his new, blackened cell with water squirting all around him. It would be comical! A twelve year old beating hundreds of stronger figures by himself. Murtagh almost chuckled at that, almost is the key word.

Sudden shouts grabbed Murtagh from his thoughts. They had been spotted! No, NO, **NO! **_Just two more minutes and they would be out of range_. But Tornac was unable to go faster than a walk in his old age. Maybe a fast-walk? Percy had mentioned something like that when they had been talking earlier that day. He gently clicked to both horses, asking them to walk faster. They quickly complied, speeding their walking as one.

Just one minute, and a half left, then they would be safe. Why did time have to go so slow? Why couldn't it just speed up, just this once? Murtagh looked back, but moved his head and mount to the side as the first volley of arrows made their way towards them. Even form this distance, the four mammals could hear the twangs, twangs of the bows as their objects were released.

Again, he clicked to the horses, urging them to speed up slightly. _Just one more minute! Surely, _Surely_ they could make it! One more minute_! Beside him, Murtagh heard a grunt of pain. _Tornac_ was the only name on his mind. The man almost keeled over the side, the arrow sticking out of his upper arm. Even this minor wound could certainly kill the man. He had to get him to safety, to Percy and Sally. He knew they could save him.

In one fluid motion, Murtagh heaved the gasping man in front of him, using his own arms to secure the man in the saddle. Looking behind him, Murtagh saw the arrows start to fall short meaning they were out of range. _They were safe! They were free!_

If he had not been holding a dying man and sitting on his colt, Murtagh would have jumped for joy. _He was free of the King_! Another sound of pain from in front of him brought Murtagh back to the present. He needed the get Tornac to safety, because even though he was free of the King, Tornac was not free of infection, or other things that came with open wounds.

It seemed like hours before Murtagh and the two equine saw the campfire. Upon closer inspection, he realized Sally, Percy, and what appeared to be River were fast asleep. Whistling just loud enough to wake them, but not enough to spook the horses, Murtagh approached the Trio. Percy was in the middle, with River on one side and Sally on the other. Together, by and Dragon seemed so peaceful, seemed so young.

Percy was the first to wake. He lifted his head a little, then higher and higher still as he saw Murtagh. Tornac was still draped across the saddle in front of him, his blackish hair falling in his eyes. The man had stopped moving about an hour ago, but Murtagh had taken it to mean he was asleep. His breathing became almost nonexistent over the rest of the time.

When he saw Percy bend over, and the worried look on his face, Murtagh knew what had happened. Tornac had not fallen asleep. The wound, so small compare to what Murtagh had had over the years, had killed him. A silent tear raced down his face, then another, and another still. But Murtagh tried not to show weakness to the younger boy. Without a word, Murtagh got off the saddle, Percy helping to get the man off his lap, and together, they turned to start the grave. Even though Percy had not known the man, tears were also dancing out of his eyes.

If Murtagh had risked his life for this man, then he must be a good. No one would do what he did in order to save a stranger...

**An**: **Whew! 2,149 words for that chapter! It was almost as long as chapter one. So, how did you like it? Not my best work, as I have not been through it. I was just too excited to post. (I say post and update, just so you know. Same thing.). I mean seven reviews for chapter two! It made me so pleased with myself; and so happy with you. **

** I could have waited 'til Christmas, but as said before, I was too excited. Ever noticed that 'to' is like never used? It is always 'too'. Wonder why. **

** Anywho, (Hehe, funny word!) keep those reviews coming! I actually got, like more reviews than anything else this time, so that also made me happy. Not sure when I will update again, I just work on a chapter whenever I feel like it, but as said before, I update faster with reviews. **

** Now, I have a question for you guys. I am working on a Chaos story, but this one is a Xover. It will also be a series, but for the OCs, I do not want to make my own characters. I already have a few OCs, but do not want to make anymore. I may even use one or two in this story, if needed. I want five or six demigods to come in, but can only think of two or three. **

** So, the form is: **

**Name: First and last**

**Age: Any**

**Parent: Any Greek or Roman**

**Greek or Roman: You decide which**

**Division: Chaos, Shifting, Shadow, Water, one more, what was it? Oh, yeah, Fire!**

**Weapon: Any weapon, name metal, and any powers**

**Magical Items: Any besides one already made**

**Personality: Try to be specific**

**Fatal Flaw: What might cause their death**

**Appearance: Again, specific**

**Powers: Along with Parent**

**Home: Parents, camp Jupiter or Half-blood. If Jupiter, what Cohart.**

**Height: Any**

**Disabilities: Ex. Half blind for one of mine, AdhD, Dyslexia**

**Hair: Any**

**Eyes: any**

**Detailed Biography: Please just a basic, but enough details that I may know their past. **

**Anything that is any, please make them go along with their parent. Also, I may not do their personality the way you want it. If needed, I may ask you for advice on what they would do in this situation. **

**Now that that is out of the way, I do not own any characters mentioned above in Chap. I also know that they are OOC, but it is AU big time, so there's my justification. Anyway, when should I have them meet Eragon? I was thinking just after he recovers and meets Brom to go with him, or when Murtagh does. I kinda want Brom to be suspicious of Percy. That would be funny, but it is your decision. Sorry for the long An. I do everything at the bottom. Don't know why.**

**Time for review replies:**

** First to Bored Kid: I like your choice of name, El Lobo. Wolves are my all-time fav animal. My sister saw a shirt last night with one on the front; let's just say that has not lived it down yet. Also, to answer your questions, Percy does have all his powers as he is still a demigod. But as for the second part, you will have to wait to find out. I have something very funny in mind. One hint, how will Annabeth and the others get to Alagaësia?**

** To everyone else who reviewed, as I can't really reply to you, just wanted to say thanx for the reviews. Won't name names here. I've kept ya too long. Anywho, see ya next chap. Any questions, ask in a review. **

** Minilopsided**

**Total: 2,762**

**Chapter: 2,149**

**AN: 613 **


	5. Chapter 4

Murtagh and Percy stood to leave as they had just finished burying Tornac, the man who had died from his fatal wound. So much had happened in such a short time. Nothing seemed real anymore and Murtagh did not like it. Percy stood taller next to Murtagh, his face covered with a look of determination. The boy was only twelve but acted like he was much older. His sea green eyes were bright with determination, messy raven hair sweeping in the breeze coming through.

Sally walked over to the pair, kind eyes framed by auburn brown locks. River, Percy's Dragon, also scuttled over to the duo, placing her small muzzle in Percy's hand. He absentmindedly started to scratch her behind where an ear would be located, listening to her purr with contentedness. _The boy and Dragon were closer than most would think_, Murtagh thought to himself. He was sure this was because Dragons usually don't communicate with their Riders until they are older, but this duo would talk for hours before she was even hatched. And Percy was very protective. Even Murtagh noticed.

Murtagh was knocked out of his thoughts when Percy and River walked over to him, leading his colt with the other horses. Without talking, Percy handed Murtagh the reigns and mounted his own horse. The elder followed suit after helping Percy's Mother mount her mount, the dappled grey Uranium. All three horses turned to face to mountains, preparing for the long journey back to the Varden.

It was then that a thought crossed Murtagh's mind. What about the other Rider? They had to get him before the King did. "Where are we heading? I will not be surprised if you do not want me to accompany you." To the man's surprise, Percy grinned and laughed as his face lightened with pleasure.

"While we were waiting for you, we," the boy gestured to himself and his mother, "decided that you, River and I will head to find the other Rider. He is needed in the Varden. Meanwhile, my mother will head to the Varden and tell them what has happened and will convince them to accept you. After they hear of what you have done, we are sure they will let you come; especially with our word for you. Is that good enough for ya?" Murtagh's face broke out in a big grin, for once actually reaching his eyes. He nodded his head faster than usual and patted Percy on his hand.

"That will do. How will we find the Rider? He could be anywhere." Percy merely laughed again, shaking his head.

"We don't find him. He finds us." At this Murtagh was curious. _How does the work?_ He wondered.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It means: the King will send some men or creatures to find him, most likely the Ra'zac. Knowing those creatures and others, they will do something that will cause him to go after them. All we have to do is follow them and we find him. It's that easy." Murtagh shook his head, wondering how the boy cane up with these easy and simple plans. However it was it would work.

(*)

It felt like hours had passed before the trio chose to stop. It was around nine in the morning, Murtagh decided after looking up into the sky. The sun was already over halfway up the blue sky, beating down with vengeance on all creatures that happened to travel that day.

Murtagh looked over at Percy and noticed the boy looked deep in thought, his eyes glazed over as he looked ahead of him. He wondered if he was just thinking, or talking with River or the horses. Most likely River or just thinking, the elder concluded, staring at the boy again. Blackjack, the horse under Percy, seemed to be making sure not to trip while said boy was not paying attention. Looking at his own horse and Uranium, Murtagh decided that they were all trying to do what they could to get on the boy's good side as each was taking extra careful steps so they did not trip or stumble. This thought made the man laugh silently to himself; only a smile playing on his lips, showing how he felt.

After all three humans had dismounted for their noon-day meal, Murtagh turned to the food pouches, opening them noiselessly. He handed Percy and Sally their food first, then got his. Each person had brought bread and a small portion of meat for their first few meals until they could stop in a town to buy more.

As the elder man was about to take a bite, he looked over and saw Percy bending down inside River's bag, which was located on his shoulders. Murtagh watched as the boy pulled out a few slaps of meat, many more still in the bag, about two weeks worth, and handed it to River. She gingerly took the meat from the boy and wolfed it down in a few bites. Percy merely laughed at the creature before handing her another. After she had eaten her share, the boy then bent down and whispered some quiet words to the small beast.

As River turned to look at him, Murtagh saw excitement and mystery hidden in her eyes, causing them to all but glow in the bright, high sun. She just causally turned away from Murtagh and Percy's line of sight, trying and failing to not to draw attention to herself. Again, Murtagh laughed at the subtlety of Dragons. They were just hard not to miss, even the hatchlings.

River seemed to turn and almost glare at him, her eyes narrowing in concentration. It was not for another moment that Murtagh realized what the beast was doing as a staggering pain erupted in his mind. Tornac had long since taught the boy how to close his mind and he would have succeeded if not for the efforts of Percy on River's side. He almost groaned with the unfairness of it all, but held it back. He would not show weakness.

Deciding he wanted to see how far he could take this, Murtagh sent an attack of his own whilst concentrating everything else on River. Her picture filled his mind and caused the others to lose their focus. The main reason he chose this topic on which to spend his energy on was because it would cause Percy and River to be surprised, and it did just that. Murtagh would have laughed if it would not have backfired at him.

At Murtagh's attack, River recoiled while Percy strengthened the barriers of their combined mind. It was odd how different those two were to create such a close bond. Many had said opposites attract, but Murtagh had never thought those words. How could two live in peace if one liked one thing and the other despised it? If fact, was if even possible for enemies to co-exist together? * This question often kept the boy up for days on end. Murtagh was shocked out of his thoughts when Percy sent an attack of his own after quickly recovering from Murtagh's walls. It almost pierced the center of his mind, but the elder managed to block it off. He decided NEVER to let his mind wonder through battle again. Most likely will happen again, by hey, a boy can dream, can't he?

In reply to Percy's attack, Murtagh sent back an even stronger burst than the boy's. For outside the battle, Murtagh could see Percy bending over in pain, but looking at River, he knew he had made a big mistake. The Dragon's eyes were almost silts as she looked at him, and the next thing Murtagh knew, he was on the ground rolling over to his sides to try and escape the pain.

It seemed like hours later, but only seconds, before the pain disparaged, long after Murtagh let Percy go. _Don't _ever _try that again, little one._ River told Murtagh, sound angry and annoyed.

_I was not planning on it, big beast. _Murtagh shot back, glaring at the animal. _Anyway, you started it. You attacked _me_ first. _There was sarcasm coating Murtagh's tone and River knew it. She had dealt with Percy enough to know when someone was being sarcastic.

Murtagh's retort caused River to raise her lips and growl, the sound filling the open air. Sally looked up from her tending to Percy and stared at Murtagh, a little anger and surprise hidden in her gaze. Murtagh suddenly felt guilty, though he had no idea why. The boy and Dragon started it...

Shaking his head, Murtagh turned to finish his lunch, now watching Percy feed River one last piece of meat. After about another half hour, everyone was ready to go on. Murtagh mounted Tornac and this time grabbed the Appie's reigns, leading her through. They had agreed to always keep a hand on the pack animal so that no one who passed would be suspicious of the strange trio. Most did not think of a horse walking along humans was normal and they wanted to get Sally out of the towns fast.

(*)

Dusk was just approaching when Murtagh and the others finally made it the town of Furnost, heading to Surda for a few days. There, all three were certain the men of Surda would be pleased to aide Sally in getting back to the Varden, their allies. The only trouble Murtagh was worried for was that the king would not allow them to leave, not wanting them to be captured by the king.

So far, the trio had come with a few reasons why they should go after the other Rider. Mainly because another Rider would help them trust each other better. A few other reasons were that River needed training anyway and what better way then out in the field? Also, they would have to face the men the king sent soon anyway. It was unchangeable. There was nothing they could do about that, so they may as well learn the most they could about the enemy before fighting them.

At least, that was Murtagh's opinion, and to him, it did not matter what others thought of him or his actions. He was used to being judged and criticized, what with others thinking he was the pet of the king, growing up in a life of luxury while everyone else starved. Little did they or anyone else know what his father and the king had done to him, tired to make him follow in their footsteps. But, like he thought of everyone, it did not matter what they thought of him, neither the king nor his Father. Murtagh thought the name with a sense of loathing.

He had never liked calling the man that, but it was either father or master as he was growing up, and father was the more desirable of the two.

Murtagh was pulled out of his thoughts again when Percy pulled on his tunic sleeve, the twelve year old waiting for him to make the first move. _So much had happened in so little time,_ Murtagh decided, _for him not to see the child like the child he is_. _But more like the man he will be... _

The sun was just disappearing over the mountains and they were heading in the gates of the town, watching them close behind them.

Quickly, Murtagh walked over to the Inn and rented two rooms for a few days. In three days time, the trio would be heading to Surda and then to Varden for Sally and to find the Ra'zac for him, Percy, and River. Murtagh mentally groaned at the thought, but replaced it with a smile as he handed Percy and Sally their key. He would be alone for the night, but it wasn't much different than normal, so it did not bother the man much. Luckily.

Murtagh then turned down the light, and waited for sleep to take him. He would care for the things he had forgotten in the morning, he decided, and with one last thought, drifted off to sleep. _So much..._

**Chapter: 2,025**

**Story: 2,348**

**AN: 323**

** *Got this question from another story called Checkmate. It's a Danny Phantom AU and really good. I have been reading it for five or six days and only on Chapter 54 out of 85. Over a million words! Now there is a story! Pearl is one of the best writers on Fanfic I have read, so you should read her story! **

** Anywho, not my best work, but that's what I get for rushing it. I decided that I made you wait too long, so rushed to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. I have also been reading other Fanfics and writing a real story. That's part of the reason I deleted my other story. Could not do both two Fanfics and a read story. **

** I may start writing one other, but will wait 'til it is at least ten chapters in. Or done, which ever. Any questions, just ask. And next chapter, Annabeth and other demigods will come in. Should I have them meet Percy and Murtagh after they travel, or while they wonder and run into him. **

** FYI, after chapter five, it will be a few month time-skip to when Eragon is in wherever Brom gets injured. I just need to move the story along, or else it will take forever. Next chapters will hopefully be longer, cross your fingers. 'Member, any questions, ask in a review. **

**Also, Murtagh will be training Percy during the time-skip.**

**Review answers:**

** Devoted Reader: I think I will take your advice. Since this is AU, I could have Percy save Brom. The time line is different anyway. Wouldn't matter anyway. Thanx for the OC. I think I may hold off on the Chaos story, though. Don't want all my stories to have OCs. Thanx through.**

** Gavoon: Thank you for reviewing the most. It really means a lot. Please keep it up.**

** And that's it. See ya next Chap!**

**Mini**


	6. Chapter 5

Nico, Thaila, Annabeth, Bianca

**An: Hey Y'all! Sorry I did not post in a while. I've been busy, started writing an actual story, started another Fanfic, and have done a whole lot more. My other story is going to have at least five to ten chapters done before I will start posting it, but they go pretty fast. Again, I'm so sorry! **

**I will post again sooner, but I am posting this chap as soon as I am done, so sorry for any errors. I am still in need of a Beta. My sis says yes then no then yes. She is very strange. FYI: my sister is JayneParker, so go read her stories, they only have a few reviews total. **

**Anywho, without further ado, CHAPTER FIVE! Annabeth POV, folks. And it is Annabeth and Bianca against Thals. They don't know what hit them. Oh wait, yes they do. Lightning! Bianca and Thaila are both Hunters, not sure why but I just want them to be and Zoë is still alive. **

**Thaila is not **as** scared of heights, so she will fly a little. I just like the powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these a**maz**ing stories! **

**Chapter** **Five:**

Clangs and shouts could be heard throughout Camp Half-blood, challenges and taunts booming in the air. Most came from a small figure with curly blonde hair, staring at the girl in front of her. She looked to be about twelve or thirteen with fierce eyes, almost burning holes in objects around her. She was about two or three inches shorter than the girl in front of her, and a few taller than the girl next to her.

The next girl, the one in front of her, had almost midnight black hair, windblown and touching her hips. Her eyes were a bright onyx black, with little to no pupil. She had a silver bow in one hand with a jagged dagger in the other. The blade was a bright violet, almost a shade of dark blue. Words were engraved in the handle in Greek, saying that it was given from Hades to Bianca di Angelo. It also said something about her being the best. This had always confused the girl, but she was used to it.

The next figure also had raven black hair, though her eyes were narrowed in concentration at the girl in front of the pair. When she did open them, their blue crackled with lightning a split second before a large black bolt shot through the clear shy, crashing down just feet from the girl. She jumped a few feet away, pulling an arrow out of the air. The offending girl's shadow seemed to cling to it, bringing the arrow to land on its intended mark.

She sprinted a few feet before realizing it was following her. After she noticed this, another bolt burst into the target, exploding it to a thousand pieces, the dust flowing to the ground. The girl with lightning waved her hand and two more bolts shot out, sending all three into the air. She used the air currents under her, and stayed hovering out of sword or dagger range, so only about seven or eight.

Only, the second black haired girl had other plans. She used the shadow of the hovering female and pulled her down, slamming her down and causing her to lose her balance. The attacker looked a little winded, but stayed standing and sprinted forward. The blonde took advantage of the confusion of the attacks and sent one of her own.

She ran forward to where the other two stood, taking the blue eyed girl by surprise and sent her again to the ground. Growling, she jumped to her feet, knees bent and sprinted at the other two, a bow also appearing on her back. Deciding to use a diversion, she ran toward the blonde, pulling an arrow and shooting it at the brown eyed girl. She let both objects fade just before the arrow would have hit its mark and pulled a sword. It was about two and a half foot one and a half handed, bronze in color with clouds carved into the handle.

She grinned before swiping and knocked both the bow and dagger out of her hand, sending her to the ground like it had been done to her multiple times in the last few seconds. Bianca ran out of the arena in defeat, leaving just the blonde haired girl against the girl with lightning.

Grey eyes glinted in the sun as she suddenly grinned. Ripping a hat out of her back pocket, she proceeded to place it on her head, disappearing from view.

"Annabeth! That's not fair!" the last girl shouted into the sky as she search for her friend. Annabeth grinned again, walking behind her 'sister'. With one move, she disarmed the preteen of her bow and took off her own head gear, mock-bowing.

"And the amazing Annabeth defeats the great Thaila, daughter of Zeus, control of lightning and my best friend. Hey, where'd Bianca go?" Both girls turned toward the entrance in time for Bianca to come back, her little brother in tow behind her. Both were wearing scared looks.

"Chiron wants us four. Something about being needed on Olympus." Annabeth stared at her in shock, standing where she was.

"The gods want us on Olympus?" Bianca nodded. "Which ones? Di-did he say?"

"Oh, come on! Its not my dad's fault they can't see us often." Thaila grumbled to the other three.

"Actually Thal, it is his fault. He's the one who made the law. And anyway, he's not the one who wants us. Its Poseidon. Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo." Whatever Thaila, and Annabeth were thinking, it was not that. Athena and Poseidon agreeing on something? It must have been important, and Apollo being serious? These things just did not happen.

"Well, let's go! We should not keep three all powerful parents on the wait. Faster we get there, faster we can figure out what is going on." and with that said by an irritated Thal, the four children ran to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

(*) (*) (*)

Annabeth and the other three walked into the Empire State building after Shadow Traveling to New York. Chiron had given them a card for the person at the desk. As soon as Thaila had shown it to him, he nodded and handed her a key for the six hundredth floor. Smiling and thanking him, they entered the elevator.

Annabeth and Thaila had only been to Olympus once; Bianca and Nico never. This was partly because they were children of Hades, the lord of the Underworld. He did not have a throne on Olympus and was only allowed at the Winter Solstice.

Thaila and Annabeth had been allowed two years ago when the Winter camp went on a field-trip. The brother and sister with them had only been camp for a year. Bianca and Thaila had only joined the Hunt the year after, still spending free time at Camp with Artemis's permission, of course.

"Here they come," the excited voice coming from the Throne Room of Olympus belonged to Poseidon, lord of the sea. His anxious face appeared from the door, gesturing for the four demigods to hurry. And hurry they did, each breaking into a sprint. Annabeth won with Nico close behind and then Bianca and finally Thaila. Annabeth and Nico gave each other high-fives and raced into the room before the others could comprehend what had happened.

"Yes, they are here. Welcome daughter." Annabeth would know that voice anywhere. It was her mother, the goddess, Athena. She turned, grinning to face said woman, holding her hand out to shake. Athena also smiled, though it was a little forced, and shook her daughter's hand in reply.

"Well, well. Welcome cousins. Now, we have important business to discuss with you four. And a very important quest from us three. Any of you heard of Alagaësia?" all four teens shook their heads. Where was that? "Did not think so. Alagaësia is a world. Hera's world that is. We gods got tired one day and decided to create a whole new place to live. It was fun.

"Eleven years ago, before the prophecy ended, we found out Poseidon here had a son. One by the name of Perseus Jackson. Of course, we had no idea that the war would end before he was sixteen, so we sent him somewhere else to live so that he was not the child. Athena?"

Athena grumbled at Apollo but continued. "Now there is a war going on there and they are in need of help. We were thinking of sending our four strongest demigods for this quest. You will not be able to die, but can get injured. If you accept this quest, the Poseidon will show you how to get there and the way to get back in case of an emergency, or if you need more demigods."

Annabeth and Nico nodded, grinning again. Thaila and Bianca had worried looks on their faces. "What about the Hunt?" Thal asked.

"We'll take care of Artemis. And now you two can show how much you have learned." Both girls nodded, accepting this answer. "Now come along, we mustn't dawdle." And with that, the three adults led the children into a hidden room in one palace...

(*) (*) (*)

It was almost dark by the time Percy and Murtagh left Surda after spending six months. It had been longer than they wanted, but King Orrin wanted to be sure they were well trained. It had not mattered to the country of Surda that Murtagh was the son of Morzan. He had brought them a new rider to them and that's all that mattered.

Percy was riding on BlackJack again. His mane was braided over, using rope to keep it from blowing in all their faces. His deep and pale blue eyes shone in the light and the thought of another adventure. He was ready to go and so was Percy, Murtagh, and his mount. River flew alongside them, keeping to the clouds and out of sight. She made sure to be within helping distance, though, and would always check back with Percy every few minutes.

Percy enjoyed the night air, the feeling of being free. Since they were well in the middle of nowhere, he decided that if Murtagh agreed, he would take a break and ride River for a while, loosen the saddle and his legs. He needed a break from the horses and River had very good night-sight.

"Hey, would it be alright if I rode River for a while. I would like a break from the horses and you can take a short turn tomorrow if it is okay with you and River." Even though Murtagh's eyes were glazed, Percy knew he was listening.

"Sure, here. We should stop anyway." He grabbed the reigns from Percy's hands gently, pulling both mounts to a stop.

_River! Come down here for a second. Murtagh said we could take a ride tonight. He needs to set up camp anyway. _

In a bright flash of silver, River was on the ground, crouched and ready for a turn around the valley through the mountains. Percy ran over to her, using the leg to climb up and hug her.

_It's been a while, little one, since last you rode. _

_I know. Let's go! _And with that, both figures took to the skies.

River did figure eights, flips, spins, and over hundred more different designs in the open air, enjoying the freedom of movement. The duo spent the next hour playing in the air before their hunger made them come down to eat and the smell of meat was intoxicating. Percy fed River her daily dosage of meat, giving her a little extra for all the flying she did and because she was a growing Dragon.

It was then well after midnight before the odd trio fell asleep, only the hum of River disturbing the peace of nowhere.

It was soon hours later that a scarce tree even moved. Only, it was not a tree that moved in the breeze. It was a large wormhole, enclosing the space above the sleeping trio. At a small flash, all three jerked awake and that was before the bright flash lit up the sky for miles. It had even dropped seven humanoid figures to the ground with a thump...

(*) (*) (*)

**An. I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is so bad and so short. I just really wanted to finish it. After all, its been what, three, four weeks? Who knows. Anyway, I will soon start rewriting this story, adding chapters together, putting more detail in, actually getting a Beta. And making more effort into it. **

**Next chapter is Eragon's Pov, I only put Percy's in this chap so it was longer. This chap has a six month time difference, so they will soon be meeting Eragon. **

**I have taken up enough of your time, but any questions, ask in a review and I will answer them. Review replies next chapter do I hopefully will have more.**

**Word count: **

**AN: 113+189**

**Chapter: ****1876**

**Total: 2187**


End file.
